lupinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RenardSilva95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mamo page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 00:50, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Characters and Episodes Can you created the page Gallery for characters and episodes of Lupin III? Thank you! 95.248.236.170 17:53, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :For Lady Oscar and André, can you created "Biography#Versailles Burned with Love"? Thank you! 95.248.236.170 08:05, January 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Can you do it? 95.248.236.170 12:09, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :::Please, help me for this pages! Thank you! 95.248.236.170 12:22, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::::For Doctor Zell Trivia, can you created images of Josef Mengele and Hiroki Sawada? Thank you! 95.248.236.170 17:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :::::Please, help me for this edits! Thank you! 95.248.236.170 20:56, February 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Can you do this edits? 95.248.236.170 11:52 8, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::If you can't do everyone, please edit Lady Oscar (Gallery and Versailles Burned with Love), André (Gallery and Versailles Burned with Love), Doctor Zell (Gallery and Trivia - photos of Josef Mengele and Hiroki Sawada), Versailles Burned with Love (Gallery). Thank you! 95.248.236.170 11:04 8, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::For Biography of Lady Oscar, André and Doctor Zell, can you created one like Cornelia and with some photos? 95.248.236.170 13:30 6, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::Can you do this edits? 95.248.236.170 21:06 23, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 06:28, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I recently picked up many manga volumes, so I hope to have some useful edits in the future. Hello! I wasn't sure if I should ask this on the Zenigata talk page, or just contact someone who might know: All over the internet are comments about how his first name was occasionally referred to as Keibu, but that we actually know it's Koichi (and that Keibu is Japanese for Inspector). Then there's the volume 7 manga that has a descendant of Zenigata (I have this right in front of me) referred to as Heitaro. The general concensus of the internet seems to be that his name is Koichi. But I'm wondering what source that came from. A manga issue? Interview with Monkey Punch? An anime episode? Any ideas? Thanks! Guardian452 (talk) 01:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC)Guardian452 Hi! I was wondering if you had any info on an episode. In the Red Jacket series, the "Payload" episode. In English, the voice of the AI at 8:50 sounds quite a bit like Ellen McLain. Do you have any ideas if this is her? It's not on an imdb page or anything, but it was also dubbed way before her fame as GLaDOS. I'm wondering if there's proof anywhere? Guardian452 (talk) 02:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC)Guardian452 Thank you also http://lupin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Markmossing/I_have_a_question I was wondering do you know the answer to this, it's been on my mind.--hi (talk) 22:30, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm still kinda waiting on a answer to that question.--hi (talk) 00:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hello :D I just wanted to ask about why some of the pages are uneditable. why is that? Blackdragonlance (talk) 22:47, April 24, 2014 (UTC) The Goemon page and the main page are both locked. Blackdragonlance (talk) 20:44, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I'm interested in significantly updating the wiki to reflect recent franchise developments, and would like to work on the main page, which is locked. Can you give me admin access? Vermut sec (talk) 22:46, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Noted and I'll do my best. Vermut sec (talk) 16:35, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello again, could you clarify what you meant by "find a way to make all sections visible on character infoboxes"? It seems that currently all sections are visible by default, so when no information is entered into a field, it displays as }. I am currently rewriting the template in the new markup, and I was thinking that certain fields, such as "eye color", should not show up if nothing is entered. (Or I can set them to a default value of "Unknown.") Let me know what you had in mind. Vermut sec (talk) 00:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi again. I don't know how frequently you check this Wiki but I thought I should give you a response and update. I have written new infoboxes, and they now exist not only for characters and episodes, but also series, films, and TV specials. Their documentation pages are worth taking a look at, since I added a lot of stuff. Some of the Red Jacket episodes pages now have minor formatting errors in the infoboxes, but this was a deliberate choice on my part to make certain formatting attributes automatic, so I will just go through eventually and fix them. The reason some character infoboxes weren't working correctly before was because the fields are case sensitive. E.g., typing info into "signature Weapon" when the correct field is "signature weapon" will do nothing. I've gone through and fixed most of these problems. Other than that, I'm moving onto writing content pages generally. If you have any questions about the new templates or anything else, let me know. Vermut sec (talk) 08:26, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Greetings From The Fandom Anime Content Team Hi RenardSliva95, My name is Lucas, and I'm a part of the Fandom Anime Content team. Basically, it's our job to help anime focused wikis grow and act as a resource if you ever need a hand with anything. With the upcoming release of the new Lupin III movie, I was wondering if it would be okay for my team and me to make some edits on this wiki, with the intention of making it easier to find in search engines and navigate. We wouldn't change anything major, and our edits would mostly focus on performing grammar and readability checks on significant pages, adding a background, cleaning things up on the backend, adding more interlinks, and updating the navigation bar. If that all sounds good to you, please let me know, and we will get started right away. Thanks and I hope you have a great day, Sincerely, Lder1995 (talk) 20:46, November 12, 2019 (UTC)